


Wynne's worry

by dies_dandles



Series: The Adventures of Mikael Cousland [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynne is being an annoying busybody</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wynne's worry

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, feedback is more than welcome.

Mikael saw Wynne looking at him and Zevran one night at camp. Her face was even more wrinkled that usual. He knew that the mage didn't like the elf, but so far they'd been civil, and the look she was giving them was clearly meant to him, not Zevran.

He grimaced. “I'd better go see what Wynne has in mind. She looks like she wants to kill me.”

“How so?”

“It's the same look my mother gave me before a humongous lecture. Might be late, don't wait up”, the last he whispered, kissing the shorter man on the cheek and watching him get confused again.

Even if he was quite comfortable with the subject of sex, Zevran seemed to be at a loss when he showed him affection in mundane ways, such as carry some of his load, help unpack, or kiss him goodnight without the expectation of sex.

Smiling to himself, Mikael left the elf to warm himself by the fire and walked over to the older woman.

“You're quite taken with each other, aren't you?” she began, sternly.

Well, they hadn't exactly been discreet with their affections. “You know about Zevran and me?”

“I almost wish I didn't. Half of us aren't getting any sleep, the way you two carry on all night”, Wynne sniffed with a very disapproving look on her face.

Mikael crossed his arms, slightly embarrassed about the comment. If she heard them, all of the others must've heard them, too. That was why Alistair hadn't met his eyes in a while, and sometimes blushed when looking at him and Zevran. That explained Leliana's knowing looks, and Sten's long, unreadable looks. He shook himself slightly, not his fault his lover was loud; it just meant he was doing a good job.

“So what were you going to say about us?” he asked the woman, trying not to scowl, but ending up looking angry nonetheless.

“I've noticed your blossoming relationship”, she said, taking a step back, “and wanted to ask you where you thought it was going? It seems he only ever has one thing on his mind.” Wynne shook her head. “I question the wisdom of a Grey Warden being involved in such an affair.”

Mikael noticed that he was shaking with anger and tried to make himself calm down. After a few deep breaths, he was able to speak again. “Zevran is special, and I have fun with him.”

“Which is why I worry”, Wynne said gently, “You are a Grey Warden. You have a responsibilities and I fear you will neglect them.”

More like you just don't like Zevran, Mikael thought, bitterly. Zevran was almost the only thing making sense in this mess. “Being a Grey Warden is hard, I need to be myself sometimes.”

“But you are a Grey Warden. The title is not a coat that you cast aside at the end of the day. It should inform your every action, your every decision. The way you are acting now... it is not fitting of a Grey Warden.”

Mikael was only able to growl now. “Keep your nose out of this.” And he stalked off, right by the startled Leliana. She glared at Wynne and went after the man, who was heading at the small pond by the edge of the camp.

“Hey”, Leliana said softly, crouching by the sitting man, “How are you?”

Mikael sighed and covered his face into his crossed arms on his knees. “I don't know, Leliana. She makes me question myself”, he said, his voice muffled by his arms.

“I know”, Leliana answered, she placed a consoling hand on his arm, “She thinks she's helping.”

“I'll hold on to that”, Mikael laughed quietly, “maybe I'll believe you in the morning.”

Leliana got up. “And I think I am not the one you want to be talking to”, she looked over her shoulder and smiled.

“What has happened?” Mikael heard Zevran ask, his warm Antivan voice full of what sounded like concern.

“Don't you mind”, Mikael muttered, but Leliana clucked her tongue at him.

Zevran sat down next to him, taking no heed at what he had said, and Leliana took her leave with a little smile and a look back at the two men.

“So?” Zevran asked, resting his hand on Mikael's arm. “You seem upset.”

Mikael let out a short snort of laughter. “Upset? Yes, that's one word for it. I'd say angry as hell, but 'upset' works too.”

“So, what has made you so angry, my friend?”

“Wynne”, he answered, “she's worried that what we're doing is making me distracted from my duty as a Grey Warden.” He shook his head. “Why doesn't she realise it precisely the reason, I can be the Grey Warden I am? Because of you, I – ” Mikael cut himself off.

He knew Zevran didn't want to hear about love. Maybe to the elf this was only a pleasant distraction. Maybe it wasn't more to himself either. All Mikael knew was that he wouldn't be able to continue if Zevran wasn't there.

He glanced at Zevran, not knowing what he wanted to see there. The elf was looking at the water, but there was a smile on his face, and maybe gentleness.

“My friend”, the assassin began, “what we have, has nothing to do with her. I won't leave just because someone disapproves of me. Unless you...?” He left the question hanging.

“You won't be going anywhere”, Mikael declared, relieved that his slip-up had gone if not unnoticed then at least ignored. He put his arm around the elf's narrow shoulders.

“But we do need to be quieter next time.”

 


End file.
